Most employers do not maintain information on major transportation legs for the locations in which they do business (e.g., bus or train routes, major bridges/tunnels, driving). Further, they generally are not aware of their employee commutation patterns, either regular or alternate routes. Without this information, employers are not able to prepare for or adequately respond to major interruptions in transit service or identify employees impacted by an incident on a particular route.